


take my hand

by cytoplasm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoplasm/pseuds/cytoplasm
Summary: When Kyungsoo is stressed and needs to unwind, he knows he can turn to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> i came across a pic on twitter and here we are.

Baekhyun removes his headphones and stretches his arms above his head, groaning as he loosens up his body.

“Done for the night?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun rolls his neck. “Nah, bathroom and snack break. Plus Vivi was calling for Sehun,” he replies. Then his brain catches up and he does a double take at his boyfriend. Baekhyun reaches out to pull him close for a kiss. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come home. How long have you been standing there? You could’ve interrupted me, I’ve told you that,” he says, hands cupping Kyungsoo’s face. He looks so tired, Baekhyun thinks, as his thumbs stroke Kyungsoo’s face.

Turning to the side, he presses a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s hand. “It wasn’t long. I didn’t mind,” Kyungsoo says softly. He leans back and Baekhyun is about to whine in protest when Kyungsoo settles on his lap instead.

For a second, Baekhyun freezes, feeling the distinct heat of Kyungsoo’s bare legs on his, before his instincts take over and he scoots forward in his chair. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer and letting him deflate as he buries his face in the side of Baekhyun’s neck. One of his hands slowly travels downward and his suspicions are confirmed when he comes across the skin of Kyungsoo’s ass instead of underwear.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have been together for some time now, and with time comes understanding. So when Kyungsoo is coming to him like this, behaving like this, Baekhyun understands. He knows what Kyungsoo wants and needs from him, what Kyungsoo doesn’t like to ask for. And Baekhyun is ready to give it to him, because Kyungsoo would and has done the same on numerous occasions. And because Kyungsoo is the person Baekhyun cherishes most.

He moves his hand up to Kyungsoo’s nape, scratching softly at the skin and short strands of hair, while the arm around his waist slips under his sweater to rub circles on his back. “Hard day at work?” Baekhyun murmurs, voice gentle and light, followed by a kiss to Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

A hum and Kyungsoo presses closer, circling his arms further around Baekhyun. “Remember that proposal I was telling you about? The one that I got to act as second lead on?” Kyungsoo starts, his voice slightly muffled and breath hot against Baekhyun's neck. “This is the final week before we meet with the client and the validation team just told us that the new version of the platform we’re planning on using has some serious bugs and the vendor doesn’t know how long it’ll take to fix them.”

Baekhyun is only half-listening as Kyungsoo continues to explain and vent, but the latter isn’t really expecting him to. With a firm grip on Kyungsoo, he rolls them over to the little chest of drawers not far off from his gaming set up, and grabs a bottle of lube. Popping the cap, he pours some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. On his lap, he feels Kyungsoo shift to arch his back and spread his legs wider, make it easier for Baekhyun.

While Kyungsoo’s voice may not betray that he’s affected by Baekhyun rubbing his slick fingers against his rim, the fingers now buried in Baekhyun’s hair and applying a steady pressure do. With his free hand, Baekhyun alternates between rubbing Kyungsoo’s back, his side, and his thigh. Soothing touches of skin on skin. Soft kisses to the neck and shoulder. 

Kyungsoo stutters and shivers when Baekhyun slides a finger all the way in, long and deep. “Keep going,” he whispers, slowly thrusting into Kyungsoo. “I’ve got you.” He keeps a steady pace, rubbing against Kyungsoo’s walls with each press in, and peppers open mouthed kisses on his shoulder and collarbone.

Soon he adds a second finger, and bites back a groan at how hot Kyungsoo feels, how tight he is around him. He sucks bruises onto Kyungsoo's collarbone, tongue laving over each mark. Baekhyun spreads his fingers little by little as he pumps, stretching Kyungsoo open while taking care to avoid his prostate. The sound of the squelch as Baekhyun fucks his fingers into Kyungsoo is nearly as loud as Kyungsoo’s venting, which is getting more and more interspersed with soft pants and moans.

Baekhyun’s cock is hard and straining against his underwear. It takes everything in him not to rut and get some relief, but he wants to take care of Kyungsoo first. Wants to make him feel better.

When he’s loose enough for a third finger, Baekhyun pulls out and Kyungsoo whines. He tugs on Baekhyun’s hair and wetly mouths at his neck. “Baekhyun..” he cries, “need you… Baekhyun please.” He rocks his hips back in desperation to fuck back against anything, hole clenching around air.

“You’ve got me, you’ve got me. Just a minute, love,” Baekhyun reassures, working quickly to coat his fingers with more lube. He gently sinks his teeth into the flesh of Kyungsoo's shoulder and feels him go pliant at the distraction.

Kyungsoo sighs in relief when Baekhyun pushes three fingers back in. The stretch burns slightly but it feels so good to be full. So good to be full of Baekhyun. Arching his back, he mumbles as much and Baekhyun grips his hip in response, nails digging in. “Fuck, Soo,” he grunts and moves his fingers faster in and out of the puffy rim. 

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo is pleading for more and clenching around Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun pulls at one of Kyungsoo's ass cheeks to spread him wide and eases his pinky in. He keeps his fingers still, letting Kyungsoo accommodate to being this open. When the stream of curses in his ear switches over to pants and moans and pleas of his name, Baekhyun fucks his fingers harder into Kyungsoo. For the first time, he twists his fingers and presses directly against Kyungsoo’s prostate and Kyungsoo all but screams into his shoulder. The pull on his hair stings but he keeps going, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves with every shove into Kyungsoo’s sloppy hole.

They’re both so hard. Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s cock where it’s pressed between their stomachs, precum soaking through both their shirts. His own cock is trapped in his underwear and aches to be touched, for any kind of pressure.

“‘m close,” Kyungsoo moans into Baekhyun’s ear. “‘m so close.” He starts bouncing on Baekhyun’s fingers, squeezing when he sinks down.

His hand is starting to cramp but Baekhyun times his thrusts to meet Kyungsoo's. "Come for me, Soo, c'mon my love," he says.

A few more bounces and well aimed crooks of the fingers and Kyungsoo comes with a cry. Completely spent, he lies limp in Baekhyun's arms. Only now does Baekhyun slip his free hand between them to grab Kyungsoo's cock. It's hot and sticky and twitches in his hold. Kyungsoo shakes and wails with over-sensitivity but makes no move to tell him to stop. Tears collect at the corner of his eyes from the mix of pleasure and pain. It's when a thumb rubs into his slit while fingers press against his prostate that the last bit of cum is milked out of him. 

"Soo, sorry but I need-" Baekhyun stutters. A cum covered hand grasps Kyungsoo by the hips to keep him still while he ruts up against him to chase his own release. With how neglected his cock was, it doesn't take long before Baekhyun is spilling into his pants, fingers still deep inside Kyungsoo. Eyes closed, Baekhyun briefly rests against Kyungsoo's chest, his own chest heaving.

Carefully he slips his fingers out and while it's a little uncomfortable to be left gaping and wet like this, Kyungsoo is too sated to care. His body buzzing with delight. Baekhyun holds him close and kisses every bit of skin he has access to, whispers how much _he loves him_ and how _proud he is_ of Kyungsoo and that _he knows how hard Kyungsoo works and how much this proposal means to him_. When he hears Kyungsoo’s breathing even out, he cleans them up as best as he can with tissues.

They sit there for a few minutes in silence, basking in the afterglow and comfort. Kyungsoo leans back and brushes the sweaty hair from his boyfriend’s face. The fondness in his eyes and smile makes Baekhyun’s heart swell with affection. He still looks tired, Baekhyun notes, but much less drained. “Feel better?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo kisses him. “Thank you.” Another kiss and he holds his gaze. “I love you so much.”

Feeling shy, Baekhyun ducks his head and noses along Kyungsoo’s neck. “I love you too.”

  
  


(On numerous occasions Baekhyun has told Kyungsoo that this wasn't something he needed to "pay back". This doesn't stop Kyungsoo from pinning him down on their bed after their bath and holding Baekhyun's cock in his mouth and throat until Baekhyun comes a second time.)

**Author's Note:**

> basically the pic was something along the lines of "oh sit on my lap and vent your stresses to me while i finger fuck you and make you feel better"


End file.
